


Luna's Journey

by TrainerLuna



Series: Luna's Journey [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Multi, Other, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrainerLuna/pseuds/TrainerLuna
Summary: the adventures of a brand new Pokemon trainer as she sets out across the world, takes on the league, and discovers things about her pokemon, and herself along the way.
Series: Luna's Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Luna's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! thanks for reading! sorry, these first couple chapters aren't going to have a lot of lewd action, they are meant to set up a larger story that i hope to develop over a long period of time! but don't worry, because once we get to the lewd stuff, it will be plentiful, i promise! this is my first work i am posting, so please go easy on me. if you like what i write and want to help me create more, i do accept commissions! just send me a message on twitter @PkmnTrainerLuna and i can bring your Pokephilia scenario to life! in the meantime, enjoy the first chapter of Luna's Journey!

It was a beautiful morning in Petalburg city. The sun shined bright, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky today. The tropical air was humid, but there was a slight breeze, making it an almost perfect day. As the sun rose, children began to run outside, eager to play before the summer heat became unbearable. The sky slowly turned from brilliant shades of pink and orange into a deep blue, and the morning birds began to take flight. A single Taillow, splitting off from its flock, flutters between the buildings of the city, before spotting a place to land and rest, an open windowsill. He cocks his head as he looks at the sleeping girl inside, her blue hair a mess, her snores filling the otherwise silent room.

“Taillow! Taillow” the small Pokemon calls out. No response from the girl, still sound asleep. He hesitates a second, before flying into the room, and landing right on the girl’s shoulder, who shifts slightly. “Tail!” the tiny bird cries. The girl grunts in her sleep, before rolling over onto her back, causing the Pokemon to fly off her before landing back onto her chest. He bobs his head around, analysing the sleeping child, before pecking her several times in the face. This wakes her up almost instantly. The Taillow hops back about a foot, as the girl sits up, trying to break her groggy state. She brushes her blue hair out of her face, and looks at the tiny bird, who is now standing on her lap, staring right back at her. “I guess you want something to eat, don't you?” Taillow nods its head, chirping in approval. “ hehe, alright then. Come on down, little guy.” she brushes the Pokemon’s head slightly, before it takes off out the window. The girl rubs her eyes, yawns and climbs out of bed. She walks out of her room and down the stairs, into the kitchen where she is greeted by her mother.

“Good morning, sweetheart!” her mother walks over to her and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. She places a plate on the table in the center of the room, and moves back to the counter, and begins gathering plates and bowls, while the Nidoqueen next to her puts dishes back into their respective cupboards. The same Taillow from before lands at the windowsill, cawing for food. “ Luna, dear. Can you grab the bag of seeds from the pantry please?” “got it!” Luna walks over to the pantry, looking around for a second, before grabbing a large bag of seeds from the bottom and a small dish. She fills it almost full and places it on the windowsill, the hungry Taillow not even waiting for her to place the dish down before it begins to dig in. Luna sits down at the table, looking at the large smorgasbord of food in front of her. Pancakes, bacon, sausage, and bowls of various berries cover the table. “ this is a lot of food mom. I don't know if all three of us can eat it all.” Luna’s mother moves over to the table, grabbing a dish and filling it full of fresh berries. “ Oh I'm sure we’ll manage, sweetie.” She places the dish of berries down and grabs a plate and piles food on top of it. Nidoqueen, who has finished putting dishes away, moves over to its spot at the table and begins grabbing berries from its dish and shoveling them into its mouth. Nidoqueen has been around for as long as Luna can remember, almost acting like a second mother to her. She watches as the large Pokemon continues to chow down, barely even taking time to breath. “So, are you ready?” her mother’s questions snaps Luna back into reality. “Sorry, what?” “Are you ready for today? Did you forget?” Luna had totally forgotten. Her registration had come in the mail yesterday. Her trainer ID card. Luna’s eyes widen, and she takes off from the table and races up the stairs as fast as she can. She rips open her closet doors and darts her eyes around, looking for clothes to wear. She grabs a black skirt and white t-shirt, hastily throwing them on. She finds a pair of black knee high socks and slips them on, while reaching for the hoodie hanging off of her door handle. After she finishes getting dressed, Luna grabs her bag and gets her things together. She places a few potions, her wallet containing all her money and her ID card, and a set of spare clothes. She shouldn’t need them, considering how it would only be a day trip, but she was taught to always be prepared. She slings the bag over her shoulder and walks into the bathroom, grabbing her hair band off the counter, and grabs her blue hair and moves it back behind her head, taking the band and putting her hair into a ponytail. She runs down the stairs and looks at her mother and Nidoqueen, cleaning up after breakfast. “ Bye mom! I’ll see you tonight!” her mother turns to look at Luna. “Okay, be safe! I’ll see you when you get back!” Nidoqueen just smiles and waves goodbye, making small cooing noises. Luna waves and walks out the front door. She takes a deep breath and releases it. “ today, i finally get my Pokemon.”

Luna made her way to the edge of town, a skip to her step and a smile on her face. She was so excited, she couldn't put it into words. She had wanted her own Pokemon for as long as she could remember, hearing all the stories about her mother, travelling across the regions as a Pokemon trainer, and her mother supported her all the way. Luna remembers playing trainer with Nidoqueen as a kid, pretending to battle trees and rocks like they were real Pokemon. She changed her pace from a walk to a sprint, all too eager to reach the professor’s house. She would have to travel two towns over, but it was a very short distance from Petalburg to Littleroot. She soon reached the edge of town, and she took her first step on her journey.

She walked for what seemed like a few hours, but Oldale town wasn't in sight yet. She didn't know how long it would take for her to get there, but she was too excited to care. Luna kept walking before she came across a patch of tall grass. Luna knew it would be a shortcut to Oldale town, but she also knew it wouldn't be a good idea to trot through the grass. There was almost a one hundred percent chance she would be attacked by a wild Pokemon, and without her own Pokemon to protect her, she would be completely defenseless. Soon, she thought. She turned to go the long way, but as she turned, she came face to face with a Poochyena. Luna was startled by the dog for a second, but laughed it off, looking at the small Pokemon. “Hey, little guy, you sure scared me!” the Pokemon didn't take its gaze off her. It was unsettling to say the least. “What’s wrong, buddy? Are you hungry? Hold on, I think I have a few treats here somewhere.” Luna reached a hand into her bag, before pulling out a few pieces of kibble. She bent down, and outstretched her hand towards the nervous Pokemon. As she got closer, the hair on Poochyena's back stood up and it snarled, trying to bite Luna’s hand. Luna lurched back, shocked at the Pokemon's sudden aggression, and fell on her behind. The dog Pokemon was growling, slowly making its way towards her, as Luna frantically crawled backwards. Luna saw a dark shape out of the corner of her eye, and turned her head to the left to see another Poochyena, making its way towards her as well, just as angry as the first one. Luna was absolutely terrified. She had no Pokemon to protect her, and she was in the middle of nowhere, no one to help her. A bark came from her right, and she looked to see a third Poochyena. An entire pack, cornering her. As she crawled backwards, she bumped up against a tree stump. Luna didn’t know what to do. There was no way she couldn’t outrun the Pokemon, and she couldn't fight them. The center Pokemon lurched back, ready to pounce on her. Luna shut her eyes, and winced, waiting for whatever happened next. But instead of a Pokemon attack, there was a short yelp, and more commotion. Luna opened her eyes to see an Eevee standing between her and the Poochyena. It had caught the first one by surprise, and tackled it. As it shook off the attack, Eevee prepared for a fight.

The small Pokemon lunged out, using its tackle attack against one of the dogs. Another Poochyena tries to get behind Eevee, but it jumped up out of the way and used another tackle against its assailant. The Poochyena fell into the dirt, rolling over and limping back, a look of anger and determination on its face. Eevee lands on the ground between Luna and the Poochyenas. One of the dogs jumps toward Eevee, trying to bite it. Eevee hops out away, but the Poochyena manages to clamp down on Eevee’s tail, dragging it to the ground. The pack of dogs surround Eevee, tackling and biting the Pokemon. One of the Poochyena goes to bite down on Eevee before a rock bounces off the back of its head. It turns to see Luna, who threw the rock in a vain attempt to scare the wild Pokemon. This only made the Poochyena angrier, leaving Eevee, and moving towards Luna again. Luna is petrified with fear, cornered, and alone. The center Poochyena leaps towards her, jaws agape. Luna throws her arms in front of her face, trying to protect herself, before she witnesses a small streak of silver light out of the corner of her eye. Eevee sprang up from underneath the attacking Pokemon, and using its quick attack, sent the pooch flying. The dog landed with a thud several feet behind its pack members, before quickly getting to its feet and running back into the woods, whimpering.The other two Pokemon looked back at each other before turning tail and running back into the bushes. Eevee let out a small victory cry, before turning to see if Luna was ok. Luna bent down and outstretched her arms, Eevee jumping into them and licking her face as she hugged it tight. “ Thank you Eevee, you really helped me out there! I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up!” “Vee! Vee!” Eevee coos as it jumps out of Luna’s arms and begins running circles around her, pleased with its victory. Luna giggles at the tiny Pokemon’s antics. “Luna!” she hears a voice call out. Luna looks up to see Rebekah, her best friend running down the path towards her and Eevee. “Oh my gosh are you okay!? Me and Eevee were walking and he just bolted away from me! I don't know what got into him!” Luna picks up the bounding Eevee and hands him to Rebekah. “Yeah, I'm ok, I think. Eevee here saved me from a few wild Pokemon.” Rebekah looked shocked at first, but relieved to see her friend and her Pokemon safe and sound. “ That's a relief! Man, if only we had caught up to you sooner, that probably wouldn't have happened!” “don't sweat it” Luna scoffs. “ maybe next time it’ll be my Pokemon getting you out of a bad situation!” the two girls both laugh at the remark before heading off on the trail.

Luna and Rebekah had just stopped in Oldale town for some quick lunch and to get Eevee checked out in the Pokemon center. The nurse had told them to come back in about a half hour to grab Eevee, so the two decided to find a place to sit and rest. Luna didn't dare say anything, but she was ready to burst into tears when Rebekah showed up back in the woods. She was so frightened, and had seen her life flash before her eyes more than once in such a short period of time. She wouldn't let Rebekah think she was scared. Rebekah always looked up to Luna like a sister, and vice versa. Luna was so preoccupied by her thoughts that she hadn’t even noticed that Rebekah had gotten up and grabbed the both of them drinks from the nearby vending machine. “Luna?” Luna snapped out of her funk, looking at the bottle of water Rebekah was holding out to her. Luna grabbed the bottle from her friend. “Thanks Bekah.” Rebekah sat down next to Luna and opened her water, taking a long drink from it. “So.” she said, screwing the cap back on the plastic bottle. “ Are you excited?” Luna knew exactly what she was talking about, and she was more than excited. She and Rebekah were a week away from their tenth birthdays when the International Pokemon League changed trainer regulations, and all officially licensed trainers had to be over the age of 18. You could still own a Pokemon of course, but you were unable to participate in any league battles, including gym challenges, until you were old enough to be licensed. 

Luna remembers being so devastated by this, she didn't come out of her room for a week. She had been so excited to get her own Pokemon, and she would have to wait another 8 years. Rebekah’s parents had gotten Eevee a few years ago as a pet, but once Rebekah turned 18, they let her license him as her first Pokemon as an official Pokemon trainer. Luna’s mom was a Pokemon enthusiast, but was adamant on not getting any more as pets. She always said Nidoqueen itself could eat them out of house and home if she hadn't been so well trained by her. Besides, Luna didn't want her mother to give her any random Pokemon. Not that she wouldn't accept the gift, but she wanted to pick her partner herself. “Yeah I am. I'm also nervous in a way.” Rebekah smiles. “ I get it. It's a big step. Choosing the partner you wanna travel the world with, someone who is always by your side. Just seems like you can't choose something like that.” Rebekah was right. But Luna remembered her mother saying that as much as the trainer picks the Pokemon, the Pokemon chooses its trainer. Luna was worried that none of the Pokemon would like her, let alone accept her as their trainer. “ c’mon” Rebekah said, getting up from her seat. “ we better head back to the center, before Eevee misses us too much.” Luna gets up and the two girls head off.

Littleroot town. It was fairly small compared to Petalburg, but it had a really pleasant atmosphere to it. It was quiet. Peaceful. It had only taken the girls a few hours to get there, but to Luna, if felt like an eternity. She was almost vibrating with excitement, or was it nervousness? She didn't care. All she wanted was to choose her partner. The pair made it to the professor's lab, a rather quaint looking building, not at all what Luna had expected. Eevee leaped out of Rebekah’s arms and ran inside the door, the girls close behind it. For what looked very ordinary on the outside, was anything but on the inside. Computer screens and large devices were scattered all over the open room, scientists scampering all over the place, like a hive of Combees. Luna and Rebekah made their way towards the back of the lab, while in aw of the place. The two came up to a desk where a man was working, his back to them. “Professor Birch?” Rebekah asked. The Professor turned around, and smiled. He didn't look like a professor, Luna thought. He looked more like an average middle aged dad in a lab coat. He looked at the two girls standing before him and put his hands on his hips. “ and what brings you girls down to the lab today?” Rebekah gestured towards Luna “ This is my Friend Luna, Professor. She’s here to register her first Pokemon!” “ ah, of course!” the professor said, once again turning his back to the girls, and grabbing a tray with three Pokeballs sitting on it. Professor Birch places the tray down on a nearby table, and the girls walk to the opposite side. The three Pokeballs had stickers above the buttons, one for water, grass, and fire. Luna was slightly startled as the balls sprang open and three beams of light shot out of them, forming the shapes of the Pokemon contained within them. Luna looked at the three tiny Pokemon in admiration, as they gazed up at her. “ These are the three starter Pokemon i have available right now.” professor birch stated. “ These Pokemon are particularly hard to breed, so I would recommend making a choice today if you are hesitant. They might not be here very long.” Luna looked at the three Pokemon in front of her. 

There was Torchic, the fire chick Pokemon. It cocked its giant head in bird-like fashion as it studied Luna, and pecking the desk it was standing on in between gazes. Next to it was Mudkip. It was a very cute Pokemon, Luna thought. Blue was her favorite color, after all. It did seem more interested in chasing its tail than anything else at the moment, right now. The final Pokemon available was Treecko. Luna thought this was a pretty cool looking Pokemon. The green and red made an interesting color combo, but she was a little unnerved by how intently it was staring at her. Almost as if it was looking inside of her. Luna moved back to Torchic, and put a hand out in front of it. Her mother had taught her to set up the contact, but the Pokemon had to make the connection. She couldn't force contact, she had to let the Pokemon come to her, to trust her. Unfortunately, Torchic must have believed this small movement was too much for it, because it let out a small burst of embers towards Luna. Luna lurched back, avoiding the small flames emitting from the bird’s beak. “Alrighty then, moving on.” Luna moved to Mudkip, who finally stopped chasing its tail when Luna put her hand out towards it. It took a step towards her, sniffed her hand, and took a step back before it went back to chasing its tail. Luna sighed. She moved over to Treecko, the lizard Pokemon still staring at her, almost awestruck with her. Luna put her hand out for the final time, and Treecko finally took its gaze of her face, and looked at her outstretched hand. It stared at it for a moment, before looking back up at Luna. Instead of simply touching her hand, the tiny Pokemon sprinted up her arm and situated itself atop her shoulder. Luna felt like she was about to cry. This was the one, without a doubt. Luna couldn't explain it, but she knew, deep down, that Treecko was the Pokemon for her. Luna picked up Treecko off of her shoulder, and held it in front of her. “ All right Treecko, I choose you!”


End file.
